


Mornings

by OnyxSardonyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John...” A soft groan from Sherlock made John even more reluctant to get out of bed. He ran his fingers through his flatmate's unruly curls and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock pulled him closer, let him feel his morning erection between his thighs.<br/>Oh, how John would love to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NogitsuneStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/gifts).



> A little bit off fluffsmut I wrote for AnnBrook on occasion of our first month 'anniversary'. Also as an exercise in writing smut. Hope you enjoy.

It was still dark when John's alarm went off. He groaned and hit the snooze button, then allowed himself to turn over and bury his head in the pillows.

A long, wiry arm snaked up through the bedsheets and coiled itself around John's torso. John turned to see the untidy black curls of his partner peeping out from under the sheets. He hadn't meant to wake Sherlock; but then, the alarm was pretty loud.

John shifted slightly and could feel Sherlock's warm torso pressing against his chest. Sherlock's hair was tickling his forehead and his leg slipped between the other man's thighs. John sighed softly. He would simply love to stay in bed for a while, simply cuddling with his lover, and not get up and leave for work.

He breathed in the faint scent of Sherlock's skin and was about to drop back to sleep when his alarm rang again. John was mildly tempted to take his alarm clock and throw it all the way across the room in the hopes that it would shatter and never ring again.

“John...” A soft groan from Sherlock made John even more reluctant to get out of bed. He ran his fingers through his flatmate's unruly curls and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock pulled him closer, let him feel his morning erection between his thighs.

Oh, how John would love to stay.

He gently but determinately freed himself from Sherlock's arms. Telling by the noises coming from his general direction, Sherlock was less than pleased about this.

“Sorry, Sherlock”, John said and yawned widely. “Need to take a shower.”

He stumbled out of Sherlock's bedroom. He still had some difficulty keeping his eyes open. When he was with the army, John had had to get up at much earlier hours than this, but for some reason, sharing a bed with Sherlock made getting up infinitely harder. He would give anything if he could just slip back underneath those sheets and stay curled up with Sherlock for another few hours.

He turned on the water and sighed as the warm water slid down his body. It seemed to make him even more drowsy. At least until he heard the bathroom door open. Seconds later, the curtain moved to reveal a sleepy-looking, stark naked Sherlock.

“Join you?”, he mumbled.

“No.” John really wanted him to come in. The sight of Sherlock naked and sleepy was enough to make him even harder than he already was and he was in desperate need of some release. But he didn't have time for this.

Sherlock simply looked at him. He could do the puppy eyes amazingly well.

“Oh, fuck it - fine”, John growled and grabbed Sherlock's arm. He yanked his lover into the shower and pulled his head down into a heated kiss. Sherlock kissed him back, his long fingers roaming John's body in a way that made him even more desperate than before. He whinged softly and ground his hips into Sherlock's as his hand got lost in his flatmate's curls.

He hissed when Sherlock's capable fingers found his erection and began to pump slowly. John's hands curled around Sherlock's back and grabbed his arse, pulling him closer as his lips were leaving a soft trail down Sherlock's neck. He was already breathing hard as Sherlock started to move his hand faster, and John knew he wasn't going to last very long; Sherlock was extremely good at getting him off and John couldn't resist the temptation of biting down on Sherlock's clavicle to keep from screaming as he reached his climax.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath, then gave Sherlock a gentle, almost chaste kiss on the lips and began to work his way back down Sherlock's neck. This time, he didn't stop at his shoulder, but went lower, licking and gently caressing Sherlock's nipples. He could feel Sherlock's hands in his hair, pulling closer, and he shot a glance up to see his lover slightly flushed (but not nearly as much as he was going to be), his eyes closed. John had learned long ago that Sherlock's nipples were a very good place for stimulating him; he still remembered that one time when he had brought Sherlock to an orgasm simply by massaging his nipples.

Not this time, though. He smiled secretively as he moved further down, getting himself into a kneeling position as he peppered Sherlock's belly with soft kisses. Sherlock groaned and tried to push John down, but John resisted calmly and trailed a single finger along the length of Sherlock's rock hard penis.

He knew that Sherlock must have enough of the teasing by now, but John wasn't quite finished. He pressed a kiss to Sherlock's inner thigh and then, finally, moved to take the tip of Sherlock's cock in his mouth. His teeth grazed its head softly and he swirled his tongue slightly before going a little bit deeper. He was rewarded with a moan from Sherlock and those unbelievably long fingers tightening in his damp hair.

Slowly, he moved out again and released Sherlock's cock. He kissed the top of its head and glanced up again to see Sherlock's face twisted in frustration.

“Jooohn”, he growled, sounding positively dangerous, a sound that went straight to John's groin. He smirked viciously, then, without warning, took the whole of Sherlock's cock in his mouth and swallowed.

Sherlock gasped and clenched his fist in John's hair so hard it hurt, which only drove John wilder. He licked the whole length of his lover's cock and began to move as Sherlock's hips bucked forward, fucking his mouth. John controlled his gag reflex as Sherlock's cock hit the back of his throat and only moved faster. He knew Sherlock was close to release, and his own hand slipped down to take care of his erection as he pumped Sherlock's cock and thoroughly enjoyed the noises coming from above him.

“John”, Sherlock gasped, his hand tightening even more in John's hair. “I - I'm gon -”

He came with a glorious shout and John milked him thoroughly, swallowing every last drop of his release.

The water was still running, though neither Sherlock nor John where any cleaner from the shower. John got up, trailed his index finger down Sherlock's face and kissed him deeply. He let Sherlock taste his own seed on John's tongue and didn't object as Sherlock pulled him in und deepened the kiss even more, plunging his tongue into John's mouth and exploring freely. John was sure that by now, Sherlock must have a complete map in his head of John's various body parts, mouth definitely included, yet his hunger for John's mouth never seemed to end, and he explored him with a dedication that John usually only saw at a crime scene.

It took a long, long time for them to get out of the shower, and by the time they were out, John needed another shower.

Suffice it to say, John was _very_ late for work that day.


End file.
